The invention relates to a magnetic tape recorder wherein a cassette for the storage of data signals can be placed into operative association with a magnetic head which is capable of data recording and/or playback operation. The magnetic tape contained in the cassette can be moved past the magnetic head with the use of a capstan drive energized by a tape drive motor.
Magnetic tape recorders are already generally known wherein data are recorded on a magnetic tape contained in the cassette and are read from said magnetic tape. When recording digital data, a cassette is employed which contains a capstan idler and a pivotably disposed dust cover in addition to the reels for the magnetic tape. The cassette is usually inserted transversely into an insertion channel of the magnetic tape recorder. The dust cover is thereby automatically opened. For the purpose of driving the magnetic tape, a tape capstan presses said tape against the capstan idler. Further, a magnetic head contacts the magnetic tape at the area exposed by the dust cover in order to record or read the data.
A magnetic tape recorder is disclosed in the earlier German patent application P No. 32 44 165.7 corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 555,151 wherein the cassette is inserted in a longitudinal direction. The drive capstan driven by the tape drive motor and a magnetic head are disposed at one side of the insertion channel. While the cassette is being inserted, the dust cover at the cassette is hinged out by means of a pivot arrangement as the cover covering the insertion channel is closed, to expose a tape scanning location. The magnetic head is disposed on a magnetic head carrier pivotable about an axis, said magnetic head carrier pivoting to shift the magnetic head into the scanning location in place of the dust cover after it has been opened, for scanning of the magnetic tape. After the cover for the insertion channel is closed, the cassette is locked in a defined work position. When the cassette is being removed, the magnetic head is pivoted back out of its operating position into an idle position after the cover for the insertion channel has been opened. Subsequently, the dust cover is hinged back into the cassette. In this earlier magnetic tape recorder, the pivoting of the magnetic head carrier and the ejection of the cassette are effected with the use of springs.